Patronus
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: James quedó devastado luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero lo que no sabe es que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando su patronus y el de Lily hagan magia por sí solos.


Su brazo izquierdo está enredado en tu cintura incitándote inconscientemente a que te acerques más a él, el tuyo rodea sus atléticos hombros que ese día ha decidido cubrir con una simple camiseta celeste.

Miran el _Lago Negro_ como si intentaran ver más allá de él.

Están dejándose llevar por el hipnotizante oleaje que el calamar ha generado con tal solo subir unos instantes a la superficie y agitar sus tentáculos a modo de saludo.

James ha tirado varias piedras al agua ya, y tú le has reprochado con el ceño fruncido que si lo hacía nuevamente probablemente lo empujarías dentro por latoso.

Lo miras y él te devuelve el gesto sonriendo de la misma forma que lleva haciendo desde hace unos días: falsamente. Lo cierto es que los últimos dos o tres meses Dorea y Charlus Potter se habían convertido en algo parecido a tu segunda familia y te estremeces de solo pensar que ya no están aquí contigo, pero James está destruido.

Tú evitas recordar el pelirrojo cabello de Dorea tan parecido al tuyo y el curioso y original bigote de Charlus, porque cada vez que eso sucede dejas escapar una lagrimita que tan rápido como salió de tu ojo se pierde entre los pliegues de tu túnica, pero que viene acompañada de algún momento familiar que James te ha contado o que simplemente has visto, o de situaciones que tu mente imaginó para un futuro con ellos y muchos nietos con cabello azabache corriendo a su alrededor.

No habías pensado demasiado en la muerte hasta que te han avisado de la terrible suerte que tus suegros han tenido que pasar. Todo ha sido rápido y hasta un tanto confuso, pero ahora que has caído en la cuenta te encargas te vivir cada instante, desde que te levantas hasta que te acuestas como si fuera él último.

Por ello esa mañana antes de ir a pociones le has susurrado en el oído a James que lo amas muchísimo, con el propósito de sólo recordárselo. Él te ha besado en la coronilla y te ha invitado a disfrutar de una de las últimas tardes de mayo, juntos.

Eso es lo que hacen ahora; dejar atrás cualquier temor o preocupación y encargarse de regocijarse con el amor que se tienen y lo felices que son.

—A mamá le gustaba este lugar. Por eso quise traerte aquí.

James ha hablado, te toma por sorpresa y aunque no te dirige la mirada sabes que está triste, su voz te lo comunica. Desde el domingo pasado que lo está y tú sabes que de alguna u otra forma el momento en el que se desahogara tendría que llegar, por eso prefieres dejarlo hablar, que te cuente insignificantes detalles de su infancia, que te repita una y otra vez lo mucho que necesita a su mamá, que te pida que el tiempo vuelva atrás para poder aferrarse a su padre y no soltarse más, que se abrace a ti como si fueras la única tabla en el océano después de un naufragio y hasta que llore en tu hombro.

Porque tú amas al James bromista a pesar de que nunca lo digas, pero sabes que todo ese proceso es necesario.

—_Necesario_—te repites cuando James levanta la cara de tu túnica y sus ojos están tan hinchados que parecen sobresalir de sus anteojos de montura cuadrada, nunca lo has visto tan desmejorado, pero te recuerdas como si fuera un rezo que tú estás ahí para él.

Lo abrazas con tanta fuerza que parece que les quieres romper los huesos de la espalda y le das un corto beso en los labios que no tiene otro significado que el de curar sus heridas.

—Mamá amaba los ciervos.—te dice al pasar. Es una de las tantas cosas que te cuenta y que pueden parecer banalidades sin sentido, pero que sabes que James está empecinado en sacar a relucir por miedo a olvidarlas y que nadie más que él las recuerde.

—¿De verdad?—preguntas realmente interesada, nada estando con James puede ser fingido, él con su sensibilidad impalpable entre tanta arrogancia siempre lo nota.

—Sí, y su patronus era uno.

—¡Oh!—no puedes dejar de sorprenderte. La lista de cosas que no sabes de tu suegra está pronta a llegar al número cien. –¡Por eso tu forma animaga es un ciervo!—exclamas con obviedad.

—Sí—admite—aunque esas cosas no se hacen adrede.

—Lo sé, lo dice _Animagia: una útil habilidad, tomo 1. _–Bromeas con un curioso tono de sabelotodo que intenta levantar el ánimo de James. Él deja escapar una sutil sonrisa que te hace sentir sumamente culpable.

"_Es tú culpa que esté así, cuando llegaron al lago se parecía un poco más al James normal. Dejaste que pensara demasiado Lily_" te reprende una voz en tu cabeza que suena parecida a la de tu hermana Petunia.

—Lily—pronuncia James llamando tu atención, lo miras a los ojos y el continúa—Dicen que los patronus pueden cambiar de acuerdo a tus deseos. ¿Es verdad?

Asientes con la cabeza y lo tomas de la mano.

—Pues yo espero que el mío sea como el de mi madre.—agrega orgulloso.

Has leído de los patronus lo justo y necesario y no son algo que se te den muy bien, pero supones que si James quiere cambiar su patronus al de su madre en algún momento lo logrará así que lo incitas con la cabeza a que lo intente.

James sonríe con sinceridad y toma su varita del bolsillo de su túnica en la que un hermoso y colorido león Gryffindor se luce justo en su pecho.

—Piensa en algún recuerdo feliz que hayas vivido con tus padres. Estoy segura que podrás—alientas.

Él cierra los ojos y con fuerza empuña su varita dejando salir un halo de luz que pronto se transforma en un hermoso e imponente que parece guiñarles un ojo a ambos desde la altura.

—¡Lo hice!—vitorea dando un salto.

Lo abrazas casi pasmada y el te hace girar colgada de su cuello, haciéndote estallar en carcajadas.

A pesar de que no sabes cómo fue posible tienes que retener unas lágrimas de orgullo que se han preparado para salir de tus ojos sin pudor.

—¿Y tu patronus, Lily?—te pregunta James.

Te parece algo extraño el cuestionamiento y por ello no puedes evitar la cara de confusión que pones al oírlo.

—Mi patronus es un pájaro, creí que lo sabías.—le dices todavía un tanto ida.

—El amor también hace cambiar de forma un patronus. —acota.

Rodas un poco los ojos, ¡claro que lo sabes!, pero estas segura que los patronus no son algo que cambian de un día para el otro y sí, está bien el de James ha cambiado, pero… en realidad no tienes ninguna excusa válida que poner así que solo sacas tu varita y la agitas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Una elegante y ágil cierva plateada sale de tu varita de un sopetón, de un salto toca el agua que enfrente a ustedes se exhibe y se pierde galopando sobre ella.

Sabes que ambos quieren una vida juntos, casarse, formar un equipo de quidditch en la que todos los uniformes digan Potter en la espalda, morir de viejos luego de haber criado y de disfrutado de una hermosa familia y disfrutar cada segundos juntos como si fuera el último, pero es algo extraño que una esbelta figura plateada te haya hecho replantearte eso en una milésima de segundo.

—Lily—murmura James sin poder creérselo.

Esta vez te encoges de hombros tratando de verte algo aniñada, indicándole tu sorpresa también.

–Pues… si los patronus no fallan, voy a ser tu esposa. ¿Qué esperas para pedírmelo?—preguntas tratando de sonar bromista.

—Pues no lo sé. Tal vez a que terminemos el colegio.—dice él algo confundido por el cambio de conversación.

—Que conste que lo has prometido—le espetas antes de soltar una carcajada.

Tú y el, Él arrogante y bromista, el popular de la clase.

Tú una lectora empedernida, amigable y muy sociable, la mejor de la clase.

Tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo que parece una ironía que nunca lo hayas notado.

Una cierva y un ciervo.

La sutileza y la petulancia.

¿Acaso eso les impide ser felices? te preguntas mientras James y tú caminan de vuelta al castillo.


End file.
